


Break Courage

by unsettled



Category: Kick Ass - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if he could just say it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneka_neko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anneka_neko).



His dad's arm is around him, tight, and he can't help but wonder what would happen if he turned his head, if he asked, if he said, 'did I do good?'. If Frank would turn his head, turn and look at him and maybe, maybe, he'd just, just lean up and kiss him, kiss him with eyes shut and hoping for a hand, gripping his throat, a body, pushing him back, a slap across the face, sharp and harsh and forcing a gasp from him - anything, anything, as long as its followed by more touches, more, instead of rejection.

"Dad?" he says.

"What?" his dad says, without looking away from the screen.

"Nothing," Chris whispers.


End file.
